Of Potions and Pasta
by FyreFawn
Summary: What happens when a potions accident sends Hermione into the kitchen of La Sfera Restaurant and she meets a chef whose surly attitude reminds her of Professor Snape? Will she stay with the chef? Or try to win the love of the Professor?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Potions and Pasta**

**All Harry Potter canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling.**

**All Pasta canon characters and plots belong to whoever they belong to, because honestly, I have no clue who they belong to.**

* * *

**Rated T**

**What happens when a potions accident sends Hermione into the kitchen of La Sfera Restaurant and she meets a chef whose surly attitude reminds her of Professor Snape? A chef who does not like women in his kitchen. Will the similarities between Chef and Potions Master help her understand Snape better? What about her feelings? Will her heart choose to remain with the handsome chef who has fallen for her? Or will it want to go back and try to win the love of the misunderstood Professor?**

**Even I don't know who she will end up with yet. Guess we shall leave it up to them…**

* * *

Hermione groaned, eyes blinking slowly, a feeling of panic settling in her body. It was pitch black, warm, and her body felt cramped. She struggled to remember what had happened and it slowly came to her, Neville had once again messed up his potion, and this time, she was the victim.

She remembered the feeling of a sucking sensation, almost as if a vacuum had a hold of her body. She remembered Harry and Ron's hands grasping a hold of hers as her body was being pulled away and disappearing, of Draco Malfoy laughing as tears ran down her face in terror, and last, Professor Snape's horrified gaze meeting hers as he also tried holding on to her, but she was dragging them with her, and she knew that she had to let go. There was no need to have anyone else die or going where she was.

Harry still had to defeat Voldemort and he would need Ron to stick by his side. The screams yelled by Ron and Harry echoed in her ears, and then the voice of Professor Snape urgently telling her not to lose hope, that they would find her, and that they would bring her back.

Hermione tried moving her legs a bit as they were cramping, but it wasn't helping. At least she was able to breathe air, she thought, when all of the sudden a bright light penetrated the cramped area she was in and she fell out of the space with an "oomph."

She heard a deep voice and looked up. There standing in front of her was a tall, dark haired, and dark eyed handsome man. Taking in her surroundings, it seemed like she was in a locker room. He spoke again, gaining her attention. His voice was irritated, but she could not understand what he was saying. He stared at her as if waiting for a reply and she stared back at him dumbfounded.

Shaking sense into her head she tentatively asked, "Uh.. Do you speak English?"

The man looked surprised and eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded "And _what_ are you doing here?"

Hermione thought for a moment, wondering how much she should tell him. "Ah, what the heck? Why not tell him all of it? It's not as if I can't obliviate him later," she convinced herself and studied his face before she spoke. His voice said "Ravish me,", but the look on his face said, "Run Now! And don't look back."

She answered him. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I am from England and attend a magic school. We were in Potions class and there was an accident, and well, here I am."

The man snorted, "Likely story. Whatever little game you're at, you'd best stop now and leave."

He started to walk away and stopped when Hermione yelled out, "Wait! I.. I don't know where I am, what year it is, or even what century it is, or if I am even in the same dimension or universe as before. I need a place to stay, and I could earn my keep. Since I landed here, I am sure I could work here. I am a quick learner and I work hard."

"Why .. Miss Granger.. It is Granger right?," the man asked.

Hermione nodded yes, with a hopeful look on her face, a look that was about to get dashed away faster than you could say goldfish.

He replied, "Miss Granger, that is a great idea, except there is only one problem."

"Oh.. and that is?"

The man smiled a perfectly evil smile and Hermione flinched slightly.

"_Women are not allowed_!" he growled loudly at her and walked out of the locker room, the door slamming behind him.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "That sure puts a damper on things."

* * *

Professor Snape was in a very, very bad mood. He had ended up suspending Neville from class for a month. They had a student missing, one of the brightest student's missing. He was at a loss of what to do. He had admired the young Gryffindor. She stood up for others and was a forgiving soul. She paid attention in class and did very well in her assignments and essays. She was the one that he most depended on to help Harry defeat the dark lord. Though Harry must be the one to kill Voldemort, the world was relying on Hermione to help Harry succeed.

He growled, slamming his fist on the teacher's desk in front of him. He had to find her and soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and as before Pasta belongs to whoever it belongs to, cause I have no clue. I make no money from this, in any currency.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione slowly got out of the locker and stretched her cramped body. After rubbing the soreness out of her muscles she realized that she was hungry, after all, it was about lunch time at Hogwarts and she hadn't any breakfast. Searching her pockets, she let out a breath of relief as she had some money with her.

Being an intelligent witch, her first priority, before eating, was to figure out where she was. She hoped that she hadn't ended up in some alternate universe.

She opened the door to the hallway and glanced cautiously about. Seeing no one Hermione quickly made her way out of the employee locker room.

She followed the noise of voices and found a dining area where many patrons were seated. She inhaled the tantalizing scents of warm bread and pasta. Hermione loved pasta. There were so many dishes you could create with it. Her mom had taught her from a young age how to cook it.

She studied the patrons and slowly looked about to find clues to where she might be and happened to come up on a menu. Luckily, it was written in three different languages and under the name of the restaurant she saw the words Korea.

"So, that's where I am," Hermione said to herself. "This is so exciting! I've always wanted to see Korea and study their culture. What better place to fill up on my favorite Korean foods such as Kimchi, Soondubu Jiggae, and Bibimbap?"

Hermione cast a translation charm so she would be able to communicate properly with others, a money transformation charm so she would have the correct currency to purchase food and other items, and last a replication charm so she wouldn't run out of currency.

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you?"

Hermione jerked around and saw a man with a false smile on his face.

Hermione thought quickly. "Yes please. I was waiting to be seated, but have to use the restroom and am having trouble finding it."

A mild look of disgust crossed his face and Hermione snickered silently to herself.

Hermione let him direct her to the ladies restroom and as she walked inside she saw that he stopped and talked to a nearby waiter as he glanced suspiciously back at her.

She now stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She nodded back at herself, a determined look on her face and her mind made up. She knew what she would need to do until she could find a way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chef Choy Hyun Wook yelled at his under chefs yet again. Needless to say, this man had a temper that could rival Voldemort. There were similarities that Hermione would see later between him and Professor Snape. One of them, being their tempers, but as where Chef was loud and yelled and threw stuff about, Professor was quiet, which seemed much more threatening.

Right now, Chef's mind was on the girl he had found scrunched up in his locker. She was a pretty thing and looked to be around 17 to 18 years of age. But he hated girls in the work area. It had to do with his past, one that had come back to haunt him.

A sliver of interest had struck him upon seeing the girl, he might be interested in asking her on a date, if he happened to see her again, but he absolutely refused to work with her.

He turned his mind to a different problem now. They had lost four workers and needed more. The owner of La Sfera had put up the suggestion for a contest. The rules? A pasta dish would be created. Any one was allowed to compete, even women. The test would be done by Chef and it would be a blind test. It would take place in two days.

* * *

Professor Snape paced across the floor of Dumbledore's office. He was frustrated and rightly so. The death eater's had attacked another muggle family. Things were increasingly getting worse. Harry Potter was upset because Hermione was gone and Ron was keeping himself entertained with Lavender.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Have a lemon drop and relax Severus. We will find her."

Snape grimaced, "I know we will find her, Albus. It's just the matter of when. Voldemort's strength is growing. The attacks on muggles and those who are against the Dark Lord are increasing. I am afraid if Harry doesn't act soon, we may lose the war."

Dumbledore sighed, "I am worried as well. Harry Potter is a brave young man, and smart. He will need the help of his two friends to succeed in defeating Tom, but Hermione is most important to this. I do realize this Severus. We will just have to hold out hope that it will work out in our favor."

Snape swung around to leave the room.

"Where are you headed, Severus?"

"To question the Longbottom idiot," Snape shot back.

"Go easy on the boy," Dumbledore requested.

Snape just grunted in reply as he left in a swish of robes.

Dumbledore smile and talked to Fawkes. "I do believe Severus is more worried about Miss Granger than he knows and not just because of the hope to defeat Voldemort. I smell love in the air. What do you think Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement.


End file.
